warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brackenfoot
|age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |namest= Warrior: StarClan Resident: |namesl= Brackenfoot Brackenfoot Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |familyt= Mate: Daughters: Sons: |familyl= Brightflower Yellowfang, Rowanberry, Marigoldkit Nutwhisker, Mintkit |mentor= Unknown |apps= Unnamed apprentice, Raggedstar |livebooks=''Code of the Clans, ''Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''None''}} Brackenfoot is a pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret :Brackenfoot is a ShadowClan warrior. He is the father of Rowankit, Nutkit, and Yellowkit, and the mate of Brightflower. Yellowkit thinks of him when she thinks of Scorchkit and Raggedkit's lack of a father, wondering what it must be like to not know who their father is and being told that their father might be a kittypet. :Rowankit later points out Brackenfoot eating with Brightflower, who is keeping an eye on the kits' antics. He sits with his kits during Scorchkit and Raggedkit's apprentice ceremony and is given Raggedpaw as an apprentice, which makes Yellowkit jealous. :Later, Yellowkit peeks under the barrier of the camp and sees her father training Raggedpaw for battle. Brackenfoot tricks the young tom into believing that he has won, and defeats him with a surprise attack. After the training, he and his apprentice start back towards camp. When Raggedpaw sees Yellowkit watching them, he complains, but Brackenfoot tells him that she should watch and learn, though Raggedpaw disagrees. :Brackenfoot is present at his kits' apprentice ceremony later that day and appears to be proud of his son and daughters, cheering for them alongside his mate. :Brackenfoot is watching Raggedpaw and Scorchpaw train along with Crowtail as Yellowpaw, Rowanpaw, Deerleap, Finchflight and Nutpaw go to the training scoop for battle training. He offers advice to the two older apprentices as they practice again. When the younger apprentices join in, he tells everyone to keep their claws sheathed. :He is part of the patrol that goes to WindClan to stop them from trespassing and hunting prey on ShadowClan territory. He is told by Stonetooth to keep an eye on the rear of the patrol. He reassures Yellowpaw when she gets scared of the monsters on the Thunderpath. :Brackenfoot and Brightflower both tell Yellowpaw that she'll be fine when they go to a Gathering, and he motions her to sit in a certain spot, as it has a good view but she wouldn't be seen as easily. When Yellowpaw asks him who the strange, sleek and well-fed warriors were, he tells her that they are Timberfur and Oakheart of RiverClan, explaining that they don't see much of them because they don't share a border. :Yellowpaw mentions in her thoughts that even if Brackenfoot died, she'd still remember him, unlike Raggedpelt who didn't know his father at all. :He is part of Cedarstar's rat patrol, and ends up catching a big rat, though Yellowpaw notes it isn't quite as big as hers. He praises his daughter, saying that if she kept going like she is, she'd be the best hunter in ShadowClan. :He is present at his kit's warrior ceremony, his tail entwined with Brightflower's and they look proudly at their kits. :After Red and Boulder are allowed to stay with ShadowClan, Cedarstar tells Brackenfoot to show them the apprentice's den and how to make nests for themselves, and he leads them away. :Brackenfoot supervises a training session with the apprentices, as well as Yellowfang and Rowanberry who had gone along for the practice. He tells Boulder that he did win after pinning down Yellowfang. Brackenfoot says he'll tell their mentors that Russetpaw and Boulder fought well. When Foxpaw snidely comments that Yellowfang was a clumsy furball, he agrees that her move needs some work, saying to not forget that there may be someone sneaking up behind her. Yellowfang wins, and Brackenfoot says she can take a rest. :Yellowfang tells her father that she needs to talk to Raggedpelt as she sees him while returning to the camp, and he hesitates as though he was going to insist she come back with them. When she insists that it's important, he nods and says he'll see her later. :During Foxpaw and Wolfpaw's warrior ceremony, he bounds over to sit next to Brightflower, Rowanberry, and Nutwhisker. :He is seen later on a patrol with Blizzardwing and Newtspeck, led by Raggedpelt. The patrol soon helps out a patrol consisting of Amberleaf, Archeye, and Wolfstep, who get attacked by WindClan cats, and he, along with Raggedpelt, support Yellowfang back to their camp. :He and Brightflower are excited for their daughter when Yellowfang is announced as Sagewhisker's apprentice. He tells her that he knows she'll do well. :He is mentioned as leading a Carrionplace patrol by Finchflight when he gets a thorn stuck in his paw. They soon return covered in scratches and bitemarks, having been attacked by the rats. He tells Newtspeck that these rats do fight back when she exclaims that prey doesn't attack back, and feels ashamed and embarrassed when he tells Cedarstar that they had to flee because there were too many, though Cedarstar tells him that he did the right thing. He is treated by Yellowfang soon afterwards, telling him that she'll fuss over him all she wants and he'll have some dock leaf and like it. He dips his head with a gleam of amusement in his eyes. :He goes along with Raggedpelt's plan to attack the Carrionplace rats, and is seen by Yellowfang shoving a rat towards the hole in the fence. During Brokenpaw's warrior ceremony, he emerges from the warrior's den with his mate. :Rats once again attack a patrol, this one with Lizardstripe, Fernshade, Wolfstep, and Brackenfoot. He is picked by Raggedstar to be part of the group holding back the rats while the others kill their denmates as a warning. They are seen disappearing swiftly between the piles of rubbish. He yowls to not let the rats out, but far enough so they can see what happens. After it is over, Cedarstar calls Brackenfoot and his cats back. :Brokentail calls Brackenfoot to go on a hunting patrol with Frogtail, Stumpytail, and Blackfoot after an incident involving Frogtail, Poolcloud, and Archeye. :Brightflower tells Yellowfang that she is once again expecting Brackenfoot's kits, and is very excited. At the next Gathering, he is seen huddled with Stumpytail, Russetfur, and Brownpaw. :Marigoldkit and Mintkit are found dead by Yellowfang, having been killed by a fox. Brokenstar and Yellowfang return to the camp, which is busy with cats searching for the two missing kits. Brackenfoot steps forward, his eyes huge with fear as he asks what happened. Brokenstar says that he found no trace of fox, and steps away from Yellowfang saying only one cat knew what had happened. He stares at his daughter in horror, asking if she had killed his kits. Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy : In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans :Brackenfoot goes out on patrol with Hollyflower, Crowclaw, and Archeye along the border. When they reach the Thunderpath, they find a dead pigeon - crowfood - lying on it. Brackenfoot is disgusted by it, and doesn't share Crowclaw and Archeye's interest in bringing it back to camp as food. He is relieved when Hollyflower tells them the pigeon wasn't worth walking out onto the Thunderpath for. :Brackenfoot hears a growl coming from the other side of the Thunderpath, and sees a fox looking hungrily at a small ThunderClan kit. At first, Brackenfoot is unwilling to help, and would have preferred for a ThunderClan patrol to help him. However, Hollyflower refuses to let a kit be injured, and rushes over to defend him. Brackenfoot follows her, along with Archeye and Crowclaw, thinking that it was different matter if he was keeping his Clanmate from being torn to shreds. :After the fox retreats from the battle, he scolds the kit, Tigerkit, and tells him to be more careful. When Tigerkit doesn't seem to understand his angry scolding, Brackenfoot tells him to go home, and heads back into ShadowClan territory with the rest of the patrol. Tigerkit calls after them that one day he would help ShadowClan in return. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Brightflower: Daughters: :Marigoldkit: :Yellowfang: :Rowanberry: Sons: :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: Grandsons: :Brokenstar: :Stumpytail: :Cinderfur: Granddaughters: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: Great-Grandson: :Rubblekit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Granddaughters: :Turtlekit: :Quietkit: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Brackenfootru:Орляк Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Mentors Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat